Warriors: In the Shade
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: Shadekit is a regular kit until someone unexpectedly visits her. Mapleshade survives the great battle, and decides to pass on her legacy to another cat. (Rated T because it's Warriors.)


**This isn't like other made-up warriors stories. This is about the other side. The side that no one understands, the side that only a few experience.**

The little pale-gray she-cat, speckled with white dots, opened her bright blue eyes. As she looked around, she was confused. Why was no one stirring? She attempted to stand up, but she just toppled over.

"Huh?" muttered a familiar, kind voice.

"Moonlily?" the kit asked, "Are you Moonlily?"

The queen smiled, "Oh, little Shadekit opened your eyes. Yes, I am your mother, little one."

Smiling, the kit asked, "Why is it so dark? This isn't much different from closed eyes."

"It is nighttime, dear. The sun isn't up yet."

"Oh..." Shadekit mewed, disappointed.

Moonlily smiled, her gentle gaze making Shadekit twitch her tail happily. The queen sighed, "Shadekit, you must sleep. We don't want you tired your first day out of the nursery, now, do we?"

Shadekit nodded her head and curled up next to her mother innocently.

 **...**

A few moons later...

 **...**

"Shadepaw! Shadepaw!" called the clan. Shadepaw's tail fluffed up in excitement and happiness. She bounded to her mentor, Silverwing, who was also the deputy.

The deputy wasted no time and they explored the territory that day. Shadepaw's curiosity made her ask so many questions that it was getting to the point that some questions were just dumb. As the arrived back into camp, the new apprentice literally crashed into sleep. The surrounding apprentices giggled. They were older than her by a lot, and it must've been funny to see the newer apprentice to be so tired.

 **...**

One day, Shadepaw was practicing battle moves alone because her mentor told her to do that while she organized the patrols that morning. She felt a shiver down her spine. _What was that?_

"Hello, young one," meowed a mysterious voice.

Shadepaw whipped around and bared her teeth. "Who are you?" She then sniffed the air. This cat smelled of Thunderclan. She was no threat. The young apprentice demanded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mapleshade."

"Um, okay? Are you a Starclan warrior or something? I've never seen you around camp before."

"You could say that, Shadepaw."

Shadepaw was uneasy. Who was this cat and why was she so mysterious? The she-cat smiled. Shadepaw once again felt a shiver go down her spine. "Why are you here, um, Mapleshade?" The name rolled off her tongue. She could've sworn she heard this name before. Totally ignoring the questions in her mind, she asked again, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, nothing important. I'm here to help you fulfill your destiny." She said, not really making a big deal out of this. She smiled in a creepy way. There was more to this than she was telling Shadepaw. The apprentice growled. The strange she-cat meowed, "Oh, don't worry! I have no intention of lying to you. I bring a message of a prophecy about you. I'm just guiding you to your destiny. I'll be here, always." Her eerie voice echoed in Shadepaw's mind as the strange she-cat faded away.

A familiar crunch in the leaves behind her made her turn around. The apprentice exclaimed cheerfully, "You're here!"

Silverwing smiled, and the pair started to practice battle moves.

 _Turn to the left._ Whispered the eerie voice. Shadepaw moved sharply to the left. Silverwing was confused for a second. _Attack from behind. You can flip him over while he's in this confused state._

She's _a girl, lady._ Shadepaw thought, trying to correct it.

 _Right, whatever._

 _Wait, you can hear my thoughts?_

 _I'm a Starclan warrior, am I not?_ Her words seemed forced. Shadepaw didn't take much notice of it. Mapleshade hissed, _She's not confused anymore, idiot! Attack!_

Shadepaw did what she was told and the mentor and apprentice spent the rest of the day sparring.

 **...**

"Shadeflower! Shadeflower!" the clan screamed. Shadeflower was proud. She defeated a fox that was threatening the clan for a few moons. This was a great feat.

 _Hey! Thank me!_

 _Right, thanks, Mapleshade. You guided me through these tough times. Blah, blah, blah, blah._

The new warrior ignored the voice rambling about how she was the only reason that Shadeflower even received her warrior name. It was very boring. Sometimes, she wished that she was stuck with another voice in her head because Mapleshade was annoying, but helpful.

One part of her rambling caught Shadeflower's attention. _Now, I'm going to tell you what the prophecy said._

 _Really?_

 _Yes, duh!_

 _Get on with it, then._

 _"A shaded flower will be known after she becomes the darkness." So there._

Automatically, Shadeflower smiled. She would be known in the clans.

 **...**

After a hectic few moons...

 **...**

 _Oh my Starclan! I killed a cat!_

 _You were swallowed by the darkness, my young apprentice. Your name will be known for much time to come..._ The voice faded away, but there was a good feeling in Shadeflower.

 _But this cat deserved it. He was trying to steal my place as deputy..._

 **...**

"I thank Mapleshade for coming to me and guiding me to this great place." Shadeflower after she arrived at her home in the dark forest. She smiled as she met her mentor, "Mapleshade, how many cats have you killed?"

The messed-up she-cat smiled, "Too many to count."

Shadeflower smiled.

"I welcome you to the place of no stars, Shadestar." Maplestar meowed.

 **...**

 **Yes, she became leader. Uh, let's just say she went into unnecessary wars because she wanted to kill cats...messed up, right?**

 **The only reason that Mapleshade knew of that prophecy is because she** ** _accidentally_** **overheard the Starclan cats talk about it.**

I hope you enjoyed!

 **\- RandomWarrior**


End file.
